


Letters to Autumn - Letter 7

by Regressive_RS



Category: Runescape (Video Games)
Genre: Future Fic, Letter, One-Shot, grief processing, mother/daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regressive_RS/pseuds/Regressive_RS
Summary: A series of letters written by Winter der Messer to her daughter, Autumn, to explain both the history between her father and mother, and her father's death.
Kudos: 1





	Letters to Autumn - Letter 7

Autumn,

Letter seven. Pentember 10. Where was l? 

What's difficult is trying to decide what to tell you and what not to. But I guess I have a while before you're old enough to understand these letters. 

They're more for me at this point just so that I can get it straight. 

Should I tell you about your father? 

Boy, that's a tough one. 

Will it affect what you think of him, knowing the decision he had to make, so you could exist?

If he hadn't been there, neither of us would exist. Gods, a person could go crazy thinking about this. 

I suppose I will tell you. I owe him that. 

Maybe it'll help if you know that in the few weeks we had together, we loved a lifetime's worth. 

From the day I met him, until the day he was taken. I'd always known. 

The way the starlight seemed to dance in his eyes, in his drive to do good and help others, even if he was too scared to move.

From the scared little boy I knew, to a great hero, who laid down his life to protect not just you and me, but the world. 

You deserved to get to know him, and I know in my heart that he would've loved to know you, too.

This may all seem crazy and confusing to you, but one day, you'll understand. I beg of you, when you do, know that he would've been the best father you could've ever asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily, heavily inspired by the ending monologue from Terminator.


End file.
